Return
by byuniebyun
Summary: Sejauh apapun kaki melangkah, sedalam apapun hati membenci, cinta tahu kemana dia harus bersinggah. "Karna hanya aku tempatmu kembali, Baek." [Chanbaek, yaoi]
1. Dusk

Aku rekomendasiin baca ini sambil dengerin lagu EXO ~ Fall**.**

**Selamat membaca!**

**...**

Semilir angin dingin pesisir pantai berhembus memasuki jendela kamar yang terbuka. Menerpa wajah pucat dari sosok mungil di atas ranjang. Sipit sayunya menatap kosong pada buku gambar di pangkuannya. Tangan lentiknya bergerak mengikuti naluri di atas kertas putih itu. Menodainya dengan tinta hitam yang terselip di jari-jari kurusnya.

Jiwanya disana. Namun tak ada yang tau bahwa memorinya kembali melalangbuana pada masa lalu. Debu keras ombak yang menabrak karang di pantai pun tak mampu mengalihkan pemikirannya.

_"Baekhyunie," Suara berat di ambang pintu mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku gambar._

_"Oh, Chanyeolie. Lihat! Apa ini mirip?!" Serunya riang._

_Lelaki jangkung di hadapannya tersenyum dan menghampiri kekasih hatinya itu. Mengacak surai lembutnya kemudian._

_"Hmm, kau tak bosan menggambar wajahku setiap hari?" Tanya sosok jangkung itu._

_"Tidak, sampai aku benar-benar berhasil" Yakinnya kemudian._

_"Aku bahkan berharap kau tak akan berhasil dan melupakanku kemudian." Gumaman lirih lelaki itu tak sampai ketelinga si mungil._

_"Hmm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanyanya._

_Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum menjawabnya._

_"Ingin melihat pantai?" Tawaran lelaki itu disambut pekikan riang dari si mungil._

_Mereka pun berjalan menyusuri pantai dengan tangan saling bertautan erat. Senyuman merekah di bibir keduanya. Semilir angin senja di pantai itu menerpa wajah keduanya._

_Lelaki tinggi menghentikan langkahnya. Melepaskan tautan tangannya dan melangkah kedepan satu kali sebelum membalikan tubuhnya untuk saling berhadapan dengan si mungil._

_Tangannya menyingkirkan poni si mungil yang menutupi sipit beningnya. Lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum dan menyentuh lembut pipi si mungil. Menulari si mungil untuk turut tersenyum._

_"Ingat ini baik-baik Baekhyun. Seberapa jauh kakiku melangkah, seberapa lama aku menghilang, seberapa dalam kau membenciku. Aku adalah seseorang yang begitu mencintaimu. Selalu mencintaimu. Hanya dirimu." Ucap si lelaki tinggi._

_Si mungil mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti._

_"Kau berbicara seolah akan pergi jauh Chanyeolie. Berhenti bercanda yang tidak-tidak. Aku tau kau sangat mencintaiku. Akupun begitu. Lalu apa masalahnya?" Si mungil sedikit merengut mengatakannya._

_Lelaki di hadapannya hanya tersenyum dan mencium kening si mungil begitu dalam kemudian. Menyalurkan betapa lelaki itu mencintainya._

_Mereka kembali membawa langkahnya menyusuri pantai dengan tangan yang kembali bertaut erat._

**.****..**

_Senja kala itu, pintu kamarnya di ketuk dari luar. Ibunya masuk dengan secangkir Coklat panas di tangannya._

_Mengusap rambut si mungil untuk mengalihkan fokusnya dari buku gambar di pangkuannya._

_"Kau masih melakukannya?" Suara lembut sang ibu terdengar di telinganya._

_"Hmm, aku masih payah bu, aku sungguh ingin berhasil melakukannya dan memberikannya sebagai hadian di ulang tahunnya nanti. Bukankah itu sangat istimewa?" Serunya riang._

_Sang ibu hanya tersenyum dan menatap sendu si mungil yang kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya._

_"Kau sudah berusaha keras, sayang. Chanyeol pasti akan sangat senang." Sang ibu kembali berujar._

_Si mungil tersenyum mendengar penuturan ibunya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya._

_"Ibu harap kau selalu menjalani hidupmu dengan bahagia, sayang." Ucapnya dengan wajah sedih. Air mata menggenang di irisya yang serupa dengan si mungil._

_Si mungil menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap tak mengerti pada sang ibu._

_"Tentu, bu." Yakinnya kemudian._

**.****..**

_Debur ombak di senja kala itu mengiringi langkah si mungil untuk menyusuri jalan setapak di pesisir. Langkahnya riang dengan senandung kecil terdengar dari bibir tipisnya._

_Senyumnya melebar kala iris tipisnya menemukan sang kekasih di taman ujung pantai. Langkahnya dia percepat._

_"Chanyeolie,"Panggil si mungil.__Lelaki jangkung disana menolehkan kepalanya dan membalas senyum si mungil._

_"Terimakasih sudah datang. Maaf aku mengganggumu." Ucap lelaki jangkung itu._

_Simungil menggelengkan kepalanya._

_"Tidak sama sekali Chanyeolie, aku senang." Ujar si mungil._

_"Ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin kau percaya apa yang aku katakan ini" tutur lelaki itu._

_Si mungil mengernyit tak mengerti, namun mengangguk setelahnya._

_Lelaki itu meremat lembut pundak sempit si mungil. Menatap teduh kedua iris beningnya. Dan menghela nafas dalam kemudian._

_"Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Sangat amat mencintaimu. Aku ingin selamanya bersamamu. Menjalani hidup hanya dengan dirimu. Sungguh. Kau percaya padaku kan?" Lelaki itu menatap dalam kedua iris sipit si mungil._

_"Aku percaya Chanyeolie. Sebenarnya ada apa? Jangan membuatku takut." Si mungil gelisah dalam berdirinya. Perasaanya menjadi tak nyaman._

_Lelaki tinggi itu menurunkan kedua tangannya dari pundak si mungil. Dan mengambil sesuatu dari balik jaket yang dikenakannya. Tangannya terjulur memberikan benda itu kepada si mungil._

_Si mungil mengambil ragu benda itu. Namun airmata langsung menetes dari irisnya saat membuka dan mengetahui isi di dalamnya._

_Surat Undangan._

_Dentuman keras langsung menghantam dada si mungil. Tangannya gemetar membaca setiap untaian kata yang tertulis di surat undangan itu._

**_Park Chanyeol dan Ahn Jaeni_**

_Isakan tangis mulai terdengar dari bibir tipisnya._

_"Maafkan aku Baek. Aku mencintaimu tapi aku tak bisa hidup bersamamu. Ahn Jaeni, dia mengandung anaku. Maafkan aku, sungguh." Ujar lelaki jangkung itu._

_Bagai petir perkataan lelaki jangkung itu mendengung di pendengaran Si mungil_.

_S__i mungil hanya tertunduk dengan air mata yang semakin membanjiri wajahnya. Tangan gemetarnya meremat kuat undangan di tangannya._

_"Carilah pasangan lain yang mencintaimu dengan tulus. Hiduplah dengan bahagia setelah ini." Lelaki itu mengecup lembut pucuk kepala si mungil untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan melangkah meninggalkan si mungil._

_Si mungil mulai meraung keras. Dadanya yang sesak dia pukul dengan kepalan tangannya. Kakinya yang tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya pun lemas dan membuatnya jatuh bersimpuh di atas pasir._

_Si mungil meremas kuat pasir di bawahnya. Menjambak rambutnya kasar. Dan berteriak keras di temani sang matahari yang mulai menyembunyikan cahayanya._

Lelaki mungil itu menghapus kasar air matanya saat tersadar dari memori masa lalu yang sangat menyakitinya.

Pandangannya kembali pada buku gambar di pangkuannya.

Sempurna.

Sketsa wajah seseorang disana begitu sempurna. Si mungil berhasil melakukannya. Tidak ada cacat sedikitpun di sketsa itu.

"Aku berhasil Chanyeolie." Ucapnya sendu. Lalu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun."


	2. Regret (Sequel of dusk)

Aku rekomendasiin sambi dengerin lagunya **Park won - all of my life**

**Happy Reading!**

-

"Ya, saya bersedia" Dua mempelai di depan altar sana telah selesai mengucap janji pernikahan.

Saling melempar senyum dan saling memangut mesra kemudian. Tepukan bahagia dari para tamu mengiringinya.

di balik pintu gereja, Baekhyun meremat kuat dadanya menahan segala pesakitan yang dirasakannya.

"hiks. hh.hhh" Baekhyun terengah menahan isak tangisnya.

Kaki kurusnya melangkah gontai menjauhi gereja itu. Air mata setia mengalir di pipinya, sedang tangannya yang terkepal tak berhenti memukul-mukul dadanya yang sesak.

Baekhyun berhenti setelah melangkah cukup jauh dari gereja. Pertahanannya runtuh. Baekhyun jatuh bersimpuh di trotoar jalan. Meraung keras dan mencengkram kuat kemeja bagian dadanya.

Sakit sekali.

Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol dengan begitu tulus. Menjaga hati dan dirinya dari lelaki lain hanya untuk Chanyeol. Karna Chanyeol juga sangat menjaganya. Karna Chanyeol sangat menghormati dirinya. Tapi kenapa seperti ini?

"_Aku mencintai dirimu karna itu kau, Baekhyunie. Aku mencintai hatimu, bukan tubuhmu. Karna itulah aku tidak pernah menyentuhmu. Aku ingin menjagamu. Menghormati kehormatanmu. Hingga aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya dalam satu ikatan Tuhan."_

Sepenggal ucapan Chanyeol terngiang di kepalanya saat Baekhyun menanyakan perihal kenapa Chanyeol tidak pernah menyentuhnya bahkan mencium lebih dirinya.

_"Maafkan aku Baek. Aku mencintaimu tapi aku tak bisa hidup bersamamu. Ahn Jaeni, dia mengandung anaku. Maafkan aku, sungguh."_

Lalu kenapa Chanyeol mengkhianatinya? Dia mendua hingga menghamili kekasihnya yang lain? Lalu untuk apa semua perkataan manis Chanyeol padanya?

Baekhyun hancur. Kenapa tidak kepada Baekhyun saja Chanyeol menuntaskan hasratnya? Kenapa harus kepada orang lain?

Baekhyun sanggup jika memang harus menjadi pelampiasan hasrat Chanyeol. Asal Chanyeol tetap di sisinya. Hanya bersamanya. Bukan orang lain.

Nafas Baekhyun semakin tak beraturan. Paru-parunya seolah menyempit. Lehernya terasa tercekik. Pandangannya mengabur.

Terakhir, Baekhyun mendengar suara ibunya yang meneriakan namanya sebelum semuanya menggelap.

-

Chanyeol memasuki kediaman barunya bersama sang istri. Beberapa jam yang lalu, dirinya telah terikat dengan wanita cantik pilihannya. Ahn Jaeni.

Chanyeol menuntun lembut langkah Jaeni menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua. Membuka pintu kayu bercat putih dan mendudukan Jaeni di atas tempat tidur.

Chanyeol yang berdiri di hadapan Jaeni menyentuh lembut pipi Jaenie, dan mengecup keningnya kemudian.

"Beristirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah. Aku akan membuat makan malam untuk kita." Chanyeol meremat lembut pundak Jaenie.

Memberikan senyumannya sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Jaeni di dalam kamar.

Air mata Jaeni menetes bersamaan dengan pintu yang ditutup oleh Chanyeol.

"Maaf, Chanyeol." Ucapnya kemudian.

-

Waktu sudah menunjukan tengah malam. Chanyeol tidak dapat menutup kedua matanya. Bayangan wajah terluka Baekhyun terus menghantuinya. Sungguh, Chanyeol tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Jaeni. Mengambil selembar foto dari bawah bantal dan memandanginya dalam sendu.

Airmatanya menetes. Tangannya tak berhenti mengusap lembut foto itu. Ribuan kata maaf pun di bisikannya pada foto itu.

Mengabaikan Jaeni yang juga meneteskan air matanya. Jaeni mendengarnya. Setiap bisikan kata maaf yang Chanyeol ucapkan pada sosok di dalam foto itu. Jaeni melihatnya. Bagaimana punggung Chanyeol bergetar menahan isak kesakitannya.

Jaeni tahu. Jaeni sadar. Apa yang di lakukannya telah menyakiti banyak pihak. Namun Jaeni juga tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Jaeni juga menjadi pihak yang tersakiti disini. Karna itulah, Jaeni ingin bersikap egois dengan memiliki Chanyeol.

-

Kandungan Jaeni memasuki usia tujuh bulan. Chanyeol selalu berada disisi Jaeni. Memenuhi setiap keinginan Jaeni. Memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian. Mengabaikan segala pesakitan yang terus menggerogoti dadanya. Juga mengabaikan setiap airmata yang ia teteskan setiap malam.

Saat itu hujan turun dengan deras. Kilat menyambar dimana-mana. Chanyeol memeluk Jaeni yang terkejut dalam tidurnya. Mengelus lembut punggungnya kemudian.

Chanyeol disana, dan memeluk istrinya. Namun pikirannya membawa dirinya pada lelaki mungil yang kini menjadi mantan kekasihnya. Apa lelaki mungil itu baik-baik saja? bagaimana kabarnya? Chanyeol tidak pernah melihatnya lagi sejak terakhir kali.

Chanyeol rindu. Chanyeol ingin bertemu. Namun semuanya hanya harapan semu. Chanyeol tetaplah pecundang yang telah memberikan pesakitan begitu besar pada lelaki mungil itu.

-

Chanyeol menunggu Jaeni di depan ruang operasi. Istrinya tengah berjuang melahirkan bayinya. Tali pusat yang melilit di leher si bayilah yang membuatnya tidak bisa melahirkan secara normal.

Chanyeol sedang menunduk dalam diam ketika suara seseorang memanggil lirih namanya.

"Chanyeol," panggilnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan wanita paruh baya di hadapannya. Chanyeol terbelalak melihatnya.

Sungguh, wanita dihadapannya sudah Chanyeol anggap seperti ibunya sendiri. Chanyeol begitu menghormatinya. Namun dengan kejamnya Chanyeol malah menyakiti putranya. Ya, wanita itu adalah ibu Baekhyun.

"Bibi, apa yang bibi lakukan disini?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya membungkuk hormat pada wanita itu.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Daripada itu, apa yang kau lakukan disini, nak?" Tanya wanita itu lembut.

Sungguh, Chanyeol ingin menangis mendengarnya. Dia telah menyakiti putranya. Tapi wanita itu masih sanggup berkata lembut padanya. Chanyeol semakin merasa bersalah.

"Istriku tengah melakukan operasi untuk melahirkan bayi kami di dalam, bibi." tutur Chanyeol.

"Ah, Jaeni akan segera melahirkan? operasi?" Tanya wanita itu terkejut.

"Benar, ada masalah dengan bayi kami yang membuatnya tak bisa melahirkan dengan normal." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Oh Tuhan. Semoga mereka baik-baik saja." Wanita itu menatap Chanyeol sendu.

"terimakasih, bi." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu. Bibi pergi dulu, Chanyeol. Sampaikan salamku kepada Jaeni. Selamat untuk kelahiran bayi pertama kalian." Wanita itu menepuk pundak Chanyeol sebelum membalikan tubuhnya meninghalkan Chanyeol.

Namun langkahnya terhenti kala Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"Bibi... Bagaimana kabar Baekhyun? Dia baik-baik saja bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Wanita itu terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Dia membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Mampirlah kerumah jika kau memiliki waktu luang. Ada yang ingin bibi sampaikan padamu." Ucapnya kemudian. Lalu benar meninggalkan Chanyeol setelahnya.

-

Dua minggu setelah Jaeni berhasil melahirkan putra mereka, Jaeni mengatakan hal yang begitu mengejutkan untuk Chanyeol.

"Pergilah Chan, aku tidak akan menahanmu lagi. Terimakasih sudah menemaniku selama ini. Terimakasih telah mengorbankan perasaanmu untuku. Terimakasih sudah baertanggung jawab terhadap bayiku." Tutur Jaeni dengan derai air mata di wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu Jaeni?" Chanyeol menatap tajam kedalam mata Jaeni.

"Aku tidak sanggup lagi Chan. Kau tidak akan bisa mencintaiku. Kau hanya mencintai Baekhyun. Cukup sampai di sini. Aku tidak ingin semakin merasa bersalah karna memisahkan kalian." Jaeni mengungkapkan seluruh isi hatinya pada Chanyeol.

"Jaen..."

"Pergi Chan. Maafkan aku. Kejarlah cintamu. Sampaikan juga maafku pada Baekhyun." Jaeni memotong perkataan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Jaeni bimbang. Chanyeol telah menikahi Jaeni. Pernikahan sakral itu bukan untuk di permainkan. Namun Chanyeol juga tak dapat membohongi hatinya yang tersiksa selama ini.

Karna itulah Chanyeol menarik Jaeni kedalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Jaeni menangis di dalam dekapannya.

"Maafkan aku Jaeni. Hiduplah bahagia setelah ini. Pintu rumahku selalu terbuka lebar untukmu. Jaga Daehwan baik-baik. Terimakasih. Terimakasih Jaeni." Jaeni hanya mengangguk di dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup kening Jaeni untuk terakhir kalinya. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjemput cintanya.

-

Wanita paruh baya terlihat setelah pintu yang di ketuknya terbuka.

"Oh, Chanyeol, kau datang nak?" Sambut wanita itu dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk.

Ya, dia adalah ibu Baekhyun.

"Tunggulah disini. Bibi akan mengambilkan sesuatu untukmu." Ujar wanita itu sebelum melangkah pergi.

Chanyeol merasa asing dengan rumah ini. Terasa hampa seperti tidak ada kehidupan.

Lalu, dimana lelaki mungil yang di rindukannya? Kenapa Chanyeol merasa jauh sedang dirinya berada di rumah itu?

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunanya ketika wanita itu kembali menghampirinya. Wanita itu menyerahakan sebuah buku bersampul coklat kepada Chanyeol.

"Apa ini, bi?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah menerima buku itu.

Wanita itu tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Sebelumnya kau pasti bertanya dimana Baekhyun dan bagaimana kabarnya, bukan?" Tebak wanita itu. Chanyeol membenarkan.

"Baekhyun sudah baik-baik saja Chanyeol. Dia sudah terlepas dari segala pesakitannya. Dia sudah bahagia sekarang" Wanita itu tersenyum menatap sendu Chanyeol.

-

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman ujung pantai. Tempat terakhir kali dia meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Air mata sudah membanjiri wajahnya. Nafasnya terengah menahan sesak didadanya. Tangannya gemetar saat membuka lembaran pertama pada buku catatan Baekhyun yang diberikan ibunya tadi. Dan tulisan tangan Baekhyun tertera disana.

_"Saat aku menyelesaikan tulisanku. Aku ingin kau kembali dan memaafkanku. Memaafkan aku yang tak sanggup mencari penggantimu, Chanyeolie."_

Chanyeol mengusap lembaran itu. Lalu membuka lembaran kedua.

_"Maafkan aku Chanyeolie. Aku merindukanmu. Aku mencintaimu."_

Chanyeol semakin terisak. Sungguh lelaki mungil itu sangat menderita selama ini. Lelaki mungil itu tak mengerti apa-apa. Namun dirinya dengan kejam menyakitinya.

Chanyeol kembali membuka lembaran berikutnya. Namun tulisan yang sama seperti pada lembar kedua tertera disana. Pun pada lembar selanjutnya hingga hanya menyisakan satu lembar kosong di akhir.

Chanyeol meraung. Kepalanya mendongak. Memanggil nama lelaki mungil itu dalam kesedihannya.

Chanyeol mengambil pena di selipan buku itu. Dan menuliskan kalimat di satu lembar kosong terakhir.

_"Maafkan aku Baekhyunie. Aku merindukanmu. Aku mencintaimu."_

Membiarkan air matanya menetes membasahi tulisan yang dia torehkan pada kertas putih itu.

Chanyeol hendak menutup buku itu sebelum pandangannya teralihkan pada sebuah kertas yang terselip di balik lembar terakhir. Chanyeol mengambilnya dan membuka lipatan kertas itu.

Hati Chanyeol mencelos. Tangisannya semakin tak tertahankan. Chanyeol merasa sangat berdosa karna menyakiti lelaki selembut Baekhyun.

Itu adalah sketsa wajahnya. Begitu sempurna tanpa cacat.

Chanyeol membalik kertas itu dan mendapati tulisan tangan Baekhyun di baliknya.

_"Aku berhasil Chanyeolie. Selamat ulang tahun"_

Chanyeol lekas membawa kertas dan buku di tangannya kedalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat seolah sosok mungil itulah yang tengah di peluknya.

-

_"Baekhyun menderita kangker paru paru stadium akhir. Bibi telat menyadarinya. Bibi kira sesak yang sering di alaminya adalah hal yang biasa dia dapatkan saat terlalu kelelahan. Namun itu adalah gejala kangker paru-paru yang di idapnya dua tahun terakhir."_

_"Bibi mencarinya ke pantai saat lewat petang Baekhyun belum juga kembali. Dan Bibi menemukannya tergeletak di tanah di taman ujung pantai. Dokter menjelaskan keadannya yang kritis saat bibi membawanya kerumah sakit._

_"Baekhyun harus menjalani perawatan intensif untuk menghadapi kangkernya. Tapi hari itu dia menghilang. Bibi mencarinya dan menemukannya jatuh tak sadarkan diri di dekat gereja tempatmu melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Jaeni."_

_"Sampai akhir dia tetap mencintaimu Chanyeol. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Semua sudah berada di jalan-Nya. Hanya lanjutkan hidupmu dengan baik."_

Perkataan wanita paruh baya itu terngiang kembali di ingatan Chanyeol. Semuanya terlambat. Chanyeol salah mengambil keputusan.

Andai Chanyeol bisa sedikit saja menahan rasa ibanya kala Jaeni mencoba bunuh diri karena dirinya ditinggalkan lelaki keparat yang telah menghamilinya, Semuanya pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Dirinya pasti masih bahagia bersama Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil yang sangat dicintainya.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikannya, sayang. Aku sudah kembali. Kau tidak bersalah. Sungguh, akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf disini. maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu. Selalu mencintaimu, Baekhyunie."

Namun semuanya memang sudah terlambat. Karna hakikatnya, penyesalan memang sudah di takdirkan datang di akhir.

-

**End**


	3. Chapter 1

Hai, ini adalah sequel dari **Regret**. Regret sendiri adalah sequel dari **Dusk**. Jadi intinya ini adalah 2nd sequel dari Dusk.

Aku bikin sequel ini karna jurjur, aku masih nyesek ajah setiap baca ulang dua cerita itu. Padahal aku yang bikin sendiri, gitu. Aku merasa jahat banget kayaknya kalo ngebiarin mereka kayak gitu. huhuhu

Karna itu, aku bikin sequelnya. Cuman ini berchapter. Karna seperti biasa imaginasiku selalu meliar setiap memikirkan Chanbek. HoHoHo.

Semoga suka.

**Happy Reading!**

-

"Yyah."

Lelaki yang sedang berkutat dengan laptop di depannya, mengalihkan atensi pada sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Ah, putra kecilnya ternyata. Park Daehwan. Lelaki tampan itu lantas tersenyum dan menyambut putranya yang berjalan tertatih menghampirinya.

"Ugh, jagoan ayah semakin pintar berjalan, hmm?" Lelaki itu bertanya retoris setelah berhasil menangkap putranya kedalam rengkuhan.

Di angkatnya tubuh putra kecilnya melayang ke atas. Lalu mengusak perut gembulnya main-main dengan wajahnya. Bayi satu tahun itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di buatnya. Tangan mungilnya bahkan menarik-narik rambut legam di puncak kepala lelaki dewasa itu.

"Yyah." Bayi itu kembali memanggilnya.

Lelaki dewasa itu, Park Chanyeol, menghentikan aksinya dan menapakan kaki mungil bayi itu di atas pahanya.

"Ada apa, Jagoan?" Tanyanya.

"bu-bu, bbu." Bayi itu mencoba berucap dengan kedua bola jernih yang menatap ayahnya.

"Ada apa, hmm? Jagoan ayah mencari ibu? Memangnya jagoan ayah yang tampan ini sudah bosan bersama ayah?" Chanyeol berkata sembari menjawil hidung mungil si bayi dengan hidungnya.

Bayi mungil itu terkekeh dan menangkup pipi ayahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum manis menatap wajah polos bayi mungil itu dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas kemudian.

"Chan," Wanita yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka di pintu masuk mulai bersuara.

"Oh, Jaen. Kemarilah." Chanyeol menyuruh wanita cantik itu untuk mendekatinya. Ahn Jaeni.

"Maaf mengganggumu. Daehwan terus merengek memanggilmu. Jadi aku membawanya kesini." Jaeni berujar setelah mendudukan dirinya di depan meja kerja Chanyeol.

"Tak apa, aku senang." Chanyeol berujar lalu mencium pipi gembil putranya kemudian.

Suasana menghening. Jaeni menatap Chanyeol sendu. Sedang Chanyeol masih tersenyum menatap bayi mungil di pangkuannya.

"Kau, belum menemukan Baekhyun?" Pertanyaan Jaeni memecahkan suasana hening di antara mereka.

Senyum Chanyeol hilang sesaat. Sebelum kembali dengan menjawab pertanyaan yang Jaeni lontarkan. "Belum." Jawabnya.

"Ini sudah satu tahun, Chan." Jaeni berkaca-kaca mengatakannya.

"Aku sudah berusaha, Jaen. Namun aku belum berhasil menemukannya. Bibi Byun pun tak kunjung memberitahu di mana keberadaan Baekhyun." Chanyeol berujar sendu.

"Aku masih tidak percaya, Bibi Byun benar membuat seolah-olah Baekhyun telah tiada." Jaeni berujar dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Itu hukuman untuku. Selembut apapun Bibi Byun, dia tetap yang paling tersakiti melihat putranya terluka seperti itu." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian.

"Tapi.."

"Tak apa, Jaen. Aku hanya harus mencari Baekhyun dan memperbaiki semuanya." Chanyeol memotong perkataan Jaeni.

"Maafkan aku." Jaeni meneteskan air matanya kemudian.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan memberi anggukan sebagai balasan. Lalu menghapus air mata Jaeni kemudian.

-

Awalnya, Chanyeol memang mengira jika Baekhyun benar telah tiada. Chanyeol pun merelakan dan menjalani hidup dengan beban penyesalan. Surat bercerainya dengan Jaeni pun telah di tandatangani. Mereka resmi bercerai satu minggu setelahnya. Chanyeol memilih menyendiri karna tak ingin menyakiti hati yang lain seperti Jaeni. Karna Chanyeol hanya mencintai Baekhyun. Hatinya hanya untuk Baekhyun.

Namun, semuanya berubah. Saat itu Chanyeol berkunjung untuk menemui Nyonya Byun. Bagaimanapun beliau sudah Chanyeol anggap seperti ibunya sendiri. Terlebih kepergian Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya sebatang kara disini. Kedatangannya yang tidak mengabari sebelumnya, membuat Chanyeol tidak sengaja mendengar Nyonya Byun sedang berbicara melalui sambungan telepon dengan seseorang dan membawa-bawa namanya. Chanyeol pun memilih menguping di balik pintu.

"Ibu tidak sanggup membohonginya lebih lama lagi, sayang. Chanyeol sudah sangat tersiksa. Dia bahkan sudah bercerai dengan Jaeni. Kau pun sudah tahu alasan dia menikahi Jaeni." Suara Nyonya Byun terdengar. Membuat Chanyeol mengernyit.

Jeda beberapa detik. Chanyeol yakin sosok di sebrang sana tengah berbicara. Sebelum Nyonya Byun membalasnya.

"Chanyeol sangat mencintaimu, nak. Ibu melihatnya. Tidak bisakah kau memberinya kesempatan?" Sambungnya Sebelum jeda kembali.

"Ibu selalu mendukung setiap keputusanmu, sayang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik disana. Ibu menyayangimu, Baekhyunie."

Kalimat terakhir Nyonya Byun membuat Chanyeol terhenyak. Baekhyun? Jadi dia di bohongi? Jadi selama ini Baekhyun masih ada dan menghindari dirinya? Chanyeol ingin marah tapi tak bisa. Semua berawal darinya.

Nyonya Byun terkejut saat Chanyeol membuka pintu rumahnya. Chanyeol tak sanggup mempertahankan dirinya. Chanyeol menangis. Dan Nyonya Byun tahu jika Chanyeol pasti telah mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun di telepon.

"Chanyeol," lirih Nyonya Byun.

"Bibi, Jadi Baekhyun masih disini? Baekhyun tidak benar-benar meninggalkanku? benar kan, Bi?" Chanyeol tersedu mengatakannya. Dirinya merasa sesak karna bahagia. Dirinya masih memiliki kesempatan.

Namun, Nyonya Byun di depannya hanya terdiam. Tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Chanyeol mengerti. Dan Chanyeol akan mencari pujaan hatinya sendiri.

"Aku mengerti, Bi. Maafkan aku. Tapi aku akan mengejarnya. Aku akan menemukannya. Aku tidak akan menunggu kesempatan datang, tapi akulah yang akan menjemput kesempatan itu." Chanyeol tersenyum dalam tangisnya.

Setelahnya Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan kediaman Nyonya Byun. Meninggalkan Nyonya Byun yang mulai meneteskan air matanya. Nyonya Byun tahu mereka masih saling mencintai. Hanya karna kecerobohan dan kesalahpahaman, Kenapa percintaan mereka serumit ini?

"Apa yang harus Ibu lakukan, nak?"

-

Chanyeol tengah kesal saat ini. Dirinya mendapat tugas dari kantor tempatnya bekerja untuk bertemu client di Jepang. Chanyeol masih harus membagi waktu untuk menemukan Baekhyun. Tapi kenapa jadwal kerjanya sepadat ini, Hingga mengharuskannya pergi ke luar negri.

Chanyeol melempar ponselnya begitu saja ke atas tempat tidur. Dan mendudukan dirinya disana. Mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Angin Laut yang berhembus lewat jendela sejenak dapat menenangkannya. Namun juga membuatnya semakin merindukan sosok mungil yang sempat di sakitinya.

"Baekhyunie, kemana lagi aku harus menemukanmu?" Ratapnya.

Ini sudah satu tahun. Namun dirinya belum juga menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun. Orang-orang pesuruhnya pun tak menemukan atensi lelaki mungil itu. Chanyeol kerap memohon petunjuk kepada Nyonya Byun, namun hanya kediamanlah yang di dapatinya.

Chanyeol merindu setengah mati. Chanyeol ingin meluruskan semuanya. Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun tahu bahwa dirinya selalu mencintainya.

"Baekhyunie," Lirihnya.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Memeluk bingkai foto Baekhyun yang di ambilnya dari meja nakas. Memejamkan Matanya dan membiarkan angin memasuki kamarnya dari jendela yang terbuka.

-

Paginya Chanyeol terbangun dengan masih memeluk bingkai foto Baekhyun. Sejenak Chanyeol mengecup foto itu sebelum membawa dirinya untuk membersihkan diri. Chanyeol tidak lupa jika sore ini dirinya harus melakukan perjalanan ke Jepang untuk menemui klien. Setelah membersihkan diri, sarapan, dan mengemas perlengkapan yang harus di bawa. Chanyeol melangkah keluar untuk menemui Nyonya Byun. Menyampaikan maksud kepergiannya ke Jepang.

Namun, sesampainya disana, Chanyeol tidak menemukan wanita paruh baya itu. Chanyeol hendak meninggalkan pekarangan kediaman Byun sebelum suara seseorang terdengar oleh telinganya.

"Oh, Chanyeolaa, Kau mencari bibi Byun?" Tanya seorang wanita muda di sebelah kediaman Byun.

"Benar, Noona. Kau tau kemana beliau pergi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak melihatnya sudah tiga hari ini. Tapi ibuku bilang beliau sedang pergi keluar kota." Ujarnya.

Chanyeol melangkah pergi setelah mengucapkan terimakasih kepada wanita muda itu.

"Apa Bibi pergi menemui Baekhyun? karna itu dia tidak mengabariku".Chanyeol tersenyum miris memikirkannya.

Di samping sikap lembutnya selama ini terhadap Chanyeol, Nyonya Byun tetap menyembunyikan keberadaan putranya dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak bisa menyalahkan jika mengingat awal dari semua ini.

Chanyeol menelusuri jalan setapak di pinggir pantai. Mengingat kembali kenangan manisnya bersama lelaki mungil yang sangat di cintainya itu.

_"Chanyeolie, lihat! Ikan kecil ini tersesat! Cepat pindahkan dia kedalam air, Chanyeolie."_

_"Chanyeolie, ingat tidak dulu Chanyeolie memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu tepat di atas batu karang ini?"_

_"Chanyeolie, selamat ulang tahun. Aku bahagia Chanyeolie masih bersamaku hingga saat ini. Aku mencintaimu."_

_"Chanyeolie, Kejar aku. hahaha."_

_"Chanyeolie, aku lelah. gendong~"_

_"Chanyeolie, turunkan akuu."_

_"Chanyeolie.."_

_"Chanyeolie.."_

"Baekhyunie, hiks" Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya yang basah karna air mata.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Tunggu aku. Aku akan menemukanmu dan memulai kembali semuanya. Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya.

Hanya karna Baekhyunlah Chanyeol bisa serapuh ini. Menangis sesegukan karna sakit dan merindu.

"Baekhyunie." Lirihnya.

-

Chanyeol menyeret koper besar di sampingnya sesampainya di bandara Haneda, Tokyo, Jepang. Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih dua jam di pesawat dari Seoul, Chanyeol pun akhirnya dapat sejenak meluruskan kakinya.

Kondisi Bandara yang sangat ramai membuat Chanyeol sedikit kesusahan untuk mencari jalan keluar. Perusahan tempatnya bekerja memang sudah menyiapkan supir yang akan menjemputnya di bandara.

Pengalaman pertama kali baginya menginjak tanah Jepanglah yang membuatnya bingung untuk melangkahkan kakinya kemana.

Setelah kurang lebih 10 menit Chanyeol mencari petunjuk, Akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil menemukannya dan melangkah ke arah pintu keluar yang di sebutkan.

Dalam perjalanannya, ponsel Chanyeol bergetar. Chanyeol menjawab panggilan yang ternyata dari supir yang akan menjemputnya itu. Supir itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan sedikit terlambat di karenakan jalanan yang macet. Chanyeol tak mempermasalahkan dan menunggu di bangku yang tersedia di lobi utama.

Chanyeol memainkan ponselnya. Sesekali meneguk mineral di genggamannya. 15 menit berlalu namun supir yang di maksud belum kunjung datang.

"Sehunaa!"

Di tengah kebisingan yang ada, di tengah kebosanannya, Chanyeol mendengar suara yang amat di kenalnya. Yang amat di rindukannya. Dirinya langsung mencari sumber suara untuk memastikan.

Setelahnya, yang di rasakan Chanyeol adalah dadanya yang membuncah senang. Jantungnya berdegub cepat dan darahnya yang berdesir. Chanyeol membawa dirinya berdiri hendak menghampiri pemilik suara itu.

Namun niatnya terhenti saat seorang kelaki tinggi menghampirinya dan mengusak gemas rambutnya.

"Kau menunggu lama?" Chanyeol dapat mendengar lelaki itu bertanya kepada lelaki mungil di depannya.

"Tidak. Kenapa tidak mengabariku akan kesini?" Tanya lelaki yang lebih mungil.

"Kejutan?" Lelaki tinggi di depannya mengedikan bahunya menggoda.

Lelaki mungil di depannya mencenik dan memukul bahu lelaki albino itu sebelum melangkah untuk meninggalkan Bandara.

Tepat saat mereka membalikan tubuhnya, Langkah mereka terhenti. Lebih tepatnya langkah lelaki mungil itu terhenti dan membuat lelaki di sampingnya turut berhenti. Lelaki mungil itu menatap terkejut. Lelaki tinggi di sampingnya mengernyit dan membawa pandangannya mengikuti pandangan si mungil.

Chanyeol di sana hanya terdiam dengan wajahnya yang datar. Pandangannya mengarah tepat kepada iris bening lelaki mungil itu.

"Chan-yeol." Lirihnya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan membalikan tubuhnya melangkah pergi dari sana.

"Baek, siapa dia?" Lelaki di sampingnya bertanya.

"Sehunaa, dia.. Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol." Jawab Baekhyun dengan satu titik air mata yang jatuh menetes setelahnya.

Sehun yang mendengarnya turut terkejut. "Dia Chanyeol? lelaki brengsek itu?" Tanyanya emosi.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk dan menangis. Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan disini? tidak. Chanyeol melihatnya. Chanyeol kini tahu jika dirinya membohonginya. Apa yang harus dirinya lakukan selanjutnya?

"Chanyeolie, hiks."

Sebenarnya jika Baekhyun bisa egois. Dia bisa menyalahkan semuanya kepada Chanyeol. Bukan malah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karna berbohong kepada lelaki tinggi itu.

Namun sekali lagi, Baekhyun hanya memiliki hati yang terlalu lembut. Baekhyun tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Chanyeol akan apa yang terjadi. Chanyeol hanya terlalu baik. Dan Baekhyun sangat mencintainya.

**Bersambung..**


	4. Chapter 2

Ugh, jujur aku kehilangan ide buat cerita ini. Tapi aku berusaha untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini.

**Selamat membaca!**

-

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di atas tempat tidur sesampainya di kamar hotel.

Wajahnya ia usap dengan kasar kemudian. Chanyeol frustasi. Lagi-lagi dirinya bersikap layaknya pecundang. Seharusnya apa yang dia lakukan di bandara tadi bukanlah berlalu pergi seperti itu.

Byun Baekhyun. Seseorang yang setahun belakangan ini di carinya tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Chanyeol melihatnya, tepat di jangkauan matanya. Namun hanya karna seorang lelaki yang berdiri di sampingnya, Chanyeol lagi-lagi pergi meninggalkannya.

"Bodoh kau Chanyeol, bodoh." Chanyeol merutuki kebodohannya.

Seharusnya Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun, setidaknya untuk meminta maaf untuk semuanya. Memberi penjelasan kepada Baekhyun kenapa dirinya meninggalkan Baekhyun. Meminta penjelasan mengenai lelaki tinggi di sampingnya. Seharusnya Chanyeol melakukan itu, dan bukannya malah berlalu layaknya pecundang.

Chanyeol menyentuh dadanya yang sesak. Melihat Baekhyun bertutur mesra dengan lelaki lain, mengapa sesakit ini? Sedang dirinya belum tau mengenai hubungan mereka. Chanyeol pun tak sanggup membayangkan betapa tersakitinya Baekhyun saat menyaksikan dirinya bersanding dengan orang lain kala itu.

"Maaf," Lirih Chanyeol dengan air mata menetes dari pelupuknya.

"Maafkan aku," Chanyeol kembali menyesali perbuatannya.

Setelah cukup lama merenungkan semuanya. Chanyeol bertekad untuk membawa Baekhyun kedalam rengkuhannya lagi. Membawa semuanya kembali dan memulai dari awal lagi.

-

Sehun meletakan segelas mineral ke hadapan Baekhyun. Setelahnya Sehun mendudukan dirinya di samping Baekhyun yang masih menangis itu.

Sehun menghela nafas melihatnya. "Sudahlah, Baek. Lelaki brengsek itu tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja saat melihatmu jika memang dia masih mencintaimu." Ujarnya kemudian sembari mengusap lembut punggung sempit Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam tak membalas perkataan Sehun. Dirinya larut dalam kesedihan mengenai perasaannya. Apa Chanyeol memang sudah tak mencintainya? Lalu mengapa ibunya berkata seperti itu? Tidak tahukah jika Baekhyun masih berharap?

Baekhyun menghentikan tangisannya dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya, lalu menghapus airmatanya kemudian.

Sehun di sampingnya tersenyum dan segera menyodorkan gelas yang tadi di letakannya. "Minumlah," Pintanya.

Baekhyun meraih gelas itu dan meminumnya. Sesaat, perasaannya membaik.

"Kau benar Sehun, dia tidak akan pergi jika memang masih mengharapkanku." Baekhyun melirih dengen setetes air mata yang kembali jatuh di pipinya. Kemudian Sehun membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

-

Esoknya, Chanyeol mengadakan pertemuan dengan seorang client di sebuah restaurant. Setelah melakukan banyak negoisasi, Chanyeol berhasil meyakinkan client itu untuk berinvestasi dengan perusahannnya.

"Senang bekerja sama dengan anda, Kiyoshi-San." Chanyeol berujar sembari menjabat tangan kliennya.

"Senang bekerja sama dengan anda juga, Chanyeol-San."

Setelahnya Tuan Kiyoshi pamit undur diri, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kembali mendudukan dirinya di kursi. Sebenarnya keberadaannya di Jepang tidaklah lama. Chanyeol hanya di tugaskan selama dua minggu dan setelahnya kembali ke Korea untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya disana.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Kini dirinya benar melihat Baekhyun masih hidup dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya saat itu. Namun, Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang, atau sekedar memulai dari mana.

Terlebih dirinya tidak tahu Baekhyun tinggal dimana saat ini. Mungkinkah Chanyeol dapat bertemu lagi dengan Baekhyun? Oh, haruskah Chanyeol kembali menyewa pesuruh untuk membantunya menemukan Baekhyun? Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Baekhyunie," Ucapnya lirih.

Lama larut dalam kebimbangannya, Chanyeolpun beranjak untuk kembali ke hotelnya. Jam memang menunjukan waktu delapan malam saat ini. Chanyeol bahkan sudah meninggalkan hotelnya dari jam sembilan pagi tadi. Chanyeol butuh istirahat untuk menjernihkan pikirannya sekarang.

Sesampainya Chanyeol di lobi restaurant, Chanyeol segera memasuki mobil sewaannya. Setelahnya Chanyeol mengudikan mobil itu dengan kecepatan sedang.

Niat awal Chanyeol adalah langsung kembali ke hotelnya untuk segera beristirahat. Namun Chanyeol memilih berhenti sejenak untuk membeli beberapa soda dan makanan ringan di minimarket dekat hotel.

Chanyeol memasuki minimarket tersebut. Mengambil keranjang belanja, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak-rak makanan ringan. Chanyeol mengambil dua bungkus keripik kentang untuk dimasukannya kedalam keranjang kemudian. Kakinya hendak ia langkahkan menuju showchase pendingin untuk mengambil soda, sebelum tubuh tingginya menabrak seseorang.

"Ssh,"

Chanyeol segera membawa pandangannya ke arah seseorang yang di tabraknya.

"Maaf, aku..." Perkataannya terhenti saat menyadari seseorang yang di tabraknya itu. Chanyeol jelas mengenal baik siapa pemilik postur tubuh di depannya, meski lelaki itu tengah memungut belanjaannya yang terjatuh.

"Baekhyunie," Chanyeol melirih menyebut nama itu.

Lelaki itu mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol, sebelum irisnya membola terkejut kemudian.

"Chanyeol," Lirihnya.

"Kau tak apa? maafkan aku." Chanyeol hendak membantu mengambil sisa barang di lantai sebelum suara dingin Baekhyun mengintrupsi.

"Biar aku saja. Terimakasih." Ucapnya. Selanjutnya Baekhyun melangkah untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Tunggu!" Cegah Chanyeol.

Tentu Chanyeol tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Tangannya mencekal lengan kurus Baekhyun untuk menghentikan langkah lelaki mungil itu.

Baekhyun terdiam di tempatnya tanpa membalikan tubuhnya untuk menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun berinisiatip untuk melangkah ke hadapan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap teduh iris sipit Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya. Chanyeol merasakan dadanya sesak kala pandangan mata itu memancarkan kedinginan.

"Baek.."

"Waktuku tidak banyak. Katakanlah sesuatu yang penting atau aku akan pergi sekarang juga." Ucapnya dingin.

Chanyeol menghela nafas mendengarnya. "Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang." Pinta Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya diam tak menjawab. Kakinya ia langkahkan untuk pergi dari sana. Chanyeol menatap kecewa ke arah punggung Baekhyun, sebelum suara lelaki mungil itu membuatnya tersenyum.

"Cepat selesaikan belanjaanmu, aku tak mau menunggu."

Chanyeol pun segera melangkah untuk mengambil dua kaleng soda dan menyusul Baekhyun yang tengah membayar belanjaannya di kasir.

"Biar aku yang bayar." Chanyeol berujar sembari menyerahkan kartu debetnya kepada penjaga kasir tepat sebelum Baekhyun mengeluarkan dompetnya.

Baekhyun hanya melirik sekilas kearah Chanyeol dan membiarkan lelaki tinggi itu melakukan hal sesukanya.

-

Kini keduanya tengah berada di mobil Chanyeol. Lima menit sejak mobil itu melaju. Namun tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir keduanya. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang menyenderkan kepalanya ke jendela, menatap pemandangan malam di luar.

"Baek, Kemana aku harus mengantarmu?" Chanyeol mulai memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Haneda apartemen." Baekhyun menjawab seadanya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun mungkin membencinya. Namun Chanyeol tidak akan diam begitu saja. Chanyeol akan meluruskan semuanya.

"Aku minta maaf." Chanyeol memulai perkataannya.Namun Baekhyun hanya terdiam tak menjawab.

Chanyeol kembali menghela nafasnya. Setidaknya Baekhyun pasti mendengar semua apa yang akan di katakannya.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Aku telah menyakitimu. Tapi, Baek, Aku memiliki alasan kenapa aku melakukan semua itu. Aku ingin kau mendengarkan semua penjelasanku. Ku mohon." Chanyeol menghentikan sejenak perkataannya untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun sekilas.

Baekhyun disana tidak merubah posisinya sedikitpun. Chanyeol pun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jaeni adalah sahabat dekatku saat kami sekolah menengah atas. Dia selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan pertolongan saat itu. Suatu hari dia pernah menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku. Aku terkejut, karna dia memiliki perasaan lebih terhadapku. Tapi aku menolaknya karna saat itu aku telah memilikimu sebagai kekasihku, Baek." Chanyeol menoleh sekilas ke arah Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun tetap pada posisinya.

"Jaeni mungkin kecewa saat itu. Dia pun mencoba melupakan perasaannya kepadaku dengan mengencani lelaki lain. Namun lelaki itu meninggalkan Jaeni begitu saja dengan meninggalkan benihnya di dalam Jaeni. Jaeni yang frustasi hendak mengakhiri hidupnya. Berkali-kali sampai Akupun menawarkan diri untuk melindunginya dan menjadi ayah dari bayi yang di kandungnya."

"Sungguh Baek, Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Maafkan aku, tapi aku terpaksa melakukannya." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Tapi kenapa harus kau, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan suara kesakitannya. Air mata menetes membasahi pipinya. Matanya menatap nanar ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya. Di tatapnya lekat kedua iris berair Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya seperti itu, Baek. Dan tidak ada orang lain yang mampu bertanggung jawab terhadap dirinya. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya terus-terusan mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupnya seperti itu. Karna itulah aku mengorbankan perasaanku untuk bertanggung jawab atas dirinya." Chanyeol turut meneteskan air matanya saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

Baekhyun di hadapannya semakin terisak. "Kau tahu betapa sakitnya aku saat kau melakukan hal itu? Melihatmu mengucap janji pernikahan dengan orang lain? Sangat sakit sampai rasanya aku ingin mati saja!" Sentak Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku," Lirih Chanyeol.

"Aku membencimu Chanyeol! Aku membenci dirimu yang menangis melihat setiap untaian kata yang ku torehkan di bukuku! Aku membenci dirimu yang terus berusaha menemukanku! Aku membencimu karna aku tidak sanggup berhenti mencintaimu! Aku membencimu karna aku tidak sanggup membencimu! Chanyeol, aku harus bagaimana? Hiks." Baekhyun meremat kemeja bagian dada Chanyeol. menumpahkan segala kesedihannya.

Chanyeol pun merengkuh Baekhyun. Membawa lelaki mungil itu ke pelukannya. "Maafkan aku. Maaf, maaf." Bisik Chanyeol berulang-ulang.

Dibawah gelapnya langit malam. Kedua insan itu larut dalam tangis kesakitan dan penyesalan. Saling merengkuh untuk mencari jawaban. Bertanya masih adakah kesempatan untuk memulai kembali dan melupakan yang sudah terjadi.

-

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di lobi apartemen Baekhyun. Baekhyun hendak keluar dari mobil Chanyeol sebelum Chanyeol mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk membuka pintu mobil tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak bisakah kita memulai semuanya dari awal Baek? Beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya." Chanyeol bertanya penuh harap.

"Maaf, Chanyeol. Aku ingin sendiri untuk saat ini." Jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun dengan tak rela melepaskan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih untuk tumpangannya." Ucap Baekhyun sebelum benar-benar keluar dari mobil dan memasuki gedung apartemennya.

Chanyeol disana hanya menatap nanar kepergian Baekhyun. Kemudian menyentuh dadanya yang berdenyut sakit.

_"Aku memang masih mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Tapi aku tidak bisa kembali kepadamu. Setidaknya, untuk saat ni biarkan aku sendiri. Aku butuh waktu untuk menenangkan perasaanku."_

Sekilas perkataan Baekhyun membayangi kepalanya saat Chanyeol memintanya untuk kembali mengulang semuanya.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya. "Aku akan menunggumu, Baek. Tidak. Aku akan berusaha untuk meyakinkan perasaanmu terhadapku." Teguh Chanyeol.

Setelahnya, Chanyeol pun meninggalkan apartemen Baekhyun. Tanpa mengetahui Baekhyun yang kembali menangis di balik pintu masuk apartemennya. Baekhyun meremat dadanya yang sesak.

"Maaf, Chanyeol." Lirihnya kemudian.

~

**Bersambung..**


	5. Chapter 3

Mohon maaf untuk chapter yang pendek, maaf juga untuk typo yang masih bertebaran. Semoga masih inget alurnya. Kalo lupa baca lagi ajaa. hehe

**Selamat membaca!**

-

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah yang sembab. Semalaman memang Baekhyun habiskan dengan menangis. Dirinya bahkan menolak ajakan Sehun untuk makan malam bersama. Semalaman Baekhyun merutuki takdir yang kembali mempertemukannya dengan Chanyeol yang ingin di lupakannya. Baekhyun mungkin menerima semua penjelasan Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun masih tidak terima dengan kebaikan Chanyeol yang justru menyakitinya.

Di liriknya jam beker di meja nakas. Setelahnya Baekhyun bangkit untuk membersihkan dirinya. Ini masih jam 6 pagi. Baekhyun yang memang memiliki hati selembut kapas berencana mengajak Sehun untuk sarapan bersama sebagai permintaan maaf akan semalam.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya di meja untuk mengirimi Sehun sebuah pesan.

**Sehuna, kau sudah bangun?**

Tak lama, Sehun membalas pesannya. **Ada apa, Baek?**

**Bisa temani aku sarapan? Aku ingin bubur rumput laut di restaurant seafood taman kota.** Balas Baekhyun.

**Baiklah, tunggu satu jam lagi. Aku akan menjemputmu.**

Baekhyun lalu meletakan kembali ponselnya di meja dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari untuk memakai pakaiannya.

Baekhyun sedang memakai sepatunya saat bell apartemennya berbunyi. Baekhyun pun segera menuju pintu apartemen untuk membukakan pintu.

"Sehuna, kenapa cepat se...?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun terhenti ketika tak mendapati siapapun di depan pintu tersebut.

Pandangannya Baekhyun alihkan ke kiri dan kanan untuk melihat koridor yang ternyata kosong. Baekhyun hendak kembali kedalam berpikir mungkin hanya orang iseng, sebelum pandangannya jatuh ke setangkai tulip putih di bawah kakinya. Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung sebelum mengambil bunga itu kemudian.

Baekhyun membaui kelopak bunga tersebut dengan senyum mengembang saat harum khas dari bunga itu memasuki penciumannya. Baekhyun bahkan memejamkan kelopaknya menikmati ketenangan yang seketika di rasakannya. Tak lama, Baekhyun membuka kelopak matanya dan pandangannya langsung tertuju kepada kertas yang bergulung di tangkainya. Baekhyun hendak membuka gulungan kertas itu sebelum sebuah suara mengurungkan niatnya.

"Baek, kau sudah siap?"

Baekhyun segera melempar bunga itu ke tempat sampah di belakang pintu sebelum menutup pintu itu kemudian.

"Sehuna," Baekhyun menghampiri Sehun dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya.

Sehun mengelus pucuk kepala Baekhyun sesampainya Baekhyun di hadapannya, sebelum mereka berbalik meninggalkan apartemen Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan tujuan awal mereka.

-

"Maafkan aku untuk yang semalam. Aku sungguh merasa sangat lelah untuk sekedar pergi keluar." Ujar Baekhyun dengan tak enak hati kepada Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum sebelum membalas ujaran Baekhyun. "Tak apa, Baek. Aku mengerti. Kau memang harus banyak istirahat. Wajahmu sedikit pucat saat ini."

"Aku terbangun saat tengah malam, dan tak bisa tertidur kembali setelahnya." Bohong Baekhyun.

Karna kenyataannya Baekhyun sama sekali tak dapat tertidur karna menangis mengingat pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol. Beruntung Sehun di depannya hanya tersenyum maklum sembari mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

Saat ini mereka memang tengah berada di restaurant yang Baekhyun maksud. Setelah menunggu kurang lebih lima belas menit, pesanan mereka pun datang. Baekhyun berbinar menatap makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Baekhyun hendak menyuap sesendok bubur miliknya sebelum Sehun menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Ck, ada apa sehuna? Aku sudah sangat lapar." Baekhyun bertanya dengan msedikit merengek di akhir. Keningnya berkerut dengam bibir di manyunkan.

Sehun terkekeh melihatnya. Baekhyun sangat menggemaskan, pikir Sehun. Sehun menyodorkan segelas air putih ke hadapan Baekhyun.

"Minum air putih ini dulu Baek. Kau tidak memakan apapun sejak semalam bukan? tidak baik jika langsung memasukan makanan kedalam lambungmu tanpa larutan air putih terlebih dahulu." Sehun menjelaskan dengan mengusak kembali rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencebik mendengarnya. Meskipun begitu, Baekhyun menuruti perkataan Sehun dengan mengambil gelas itu dan meminum air di dalamnya.

Rautnya kembali berbinar ketika sesendok bubur memasuki mulutnya. Baekhyun berdecak nikmat merasakan lembutnya bubur dalam mulutnya.

"hmmm, enaknya. Kau harus mencobanya Sehuna. Ku jamin kau akan ketagihan." Ujar Baekhyun dengan kembali menyendok bubur pesanannya.

Sehun terkekeh melihatnya. Sesekali ibu jarinya ia bawa untuk menghapus sisa bubur di sudut bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak mempermasalahkan dan membiarkan Sehun berlaku sesukanya. Karna Baekhyun menganggap hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman dekat, tanpa tahu bahwa Sehun sebenarnya memiliki perasaan lebih terhadap dirinya. Bukan sekedar perasaan ingin melindungi, namun perasaan ingin memiliki.

-

Baekhyun kembali ke apartemennya setelah sedikit berjalan-jalan di taman kota seusai sarapan. Baekhyun hendak menekan sandi pintunya sebelum pandangannya teralihkan kepada setangkai tulip putih di bawah kakinya. _Seperti dejavu, _Baekhyun mengambil bunga itu dengan kernyitan bingung di dahi. Baekhyun membawa bunga itu memasuki apartemen sembari membaui kelopak bunga itu. Lagi-lagi gulungan kertas di tangkai menarik perhatiannya. Baekhyun hendak membuka gulungan kertas itu sebelum suara ketukan pintu lagi-lagi mengurungkan niatnya. Baekhyun kembali membuang begitu saja setangkai tulip itu sebelum membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Sehuna, ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika pandangannya menangkap Sehun di depannya.

"Ponselmu ketinggalan, Baek." Sehun berujar sembari menyodorkan ponsel di tangannya ke hadapan Baekhyun.

"Oh, ya ampun. Maaf Sehun. Aku benar-benar lupa." Jawab Baekhyun terkejut sembari mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Sehun.

"Tak masalah. Beristirahatlah setelah ini." Sehun berujar sembari mengusak gemas pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencebik sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan. Setelahnya Sehun berbalik meninggalkan apartemen Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun kembali memasuki apartemennya dengan memainkan ponsel di tangannya. Setelahnya memasuki kamar dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Dirinya hendak terlelap, sebelum sekelebat bayangan menghampiri kepalanya.

_"Chanyeolie, kau tahu? bunga tulip putih adalah bunga kesukaanku. Warnanya putih bersih, Baunya harum dan melambangkan kesucian. Tapi, di samping itu, bunga tulip putih melambangkan kesenduan, kesedihan, dan penyesalan. Aku sedikit tak suka dengan maksudnya."_

_"Benarkah? jika begitu, aku akan memberimu tulip merah. Bunga ini melambangkan perasaan cintaku yang sangat dalam untukmu, Baekhyunie."_

Baekhyun segera membuka kedua matanya dengan nafas terengah. Baekhyun lalu membawa telapak tangannya untuk menyentuh dadanya yang tiba-tiba sesak.

"Chanyeolie," lirihnya dengan setetes air mata menuruni pelipisnya.

-

Chanyeol mengambil sebotol mineral sesampainya di kamar hotel. Dadanya yang di rundung sesak menyakitkan ia pukul dengan kepalan tangannya. Nafasnya yang terengah ia hela dengan pelan.

Setelah sedikit tenang, Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Memejamkan matanya dan mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Baekhyunie," Lirihnya dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk terpejamnya.

_"Chanyeolie, kau tahu apa yang paling aku syukuri dalam hidupku? Itu adalah dimana aku bertemu dan menjadi kekasihmu."_

_"Chanyeolie, jika suatu saat kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, jangan katakan padaku. Cukup pergi menjauh dariku. Karna mendengarnya langsung darimu akan menjadi hal yang paling menyakitiku."_

_"Chanyeolie, Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu di hari spesialmu nanti. Aku bejanji. hehehe"_

_"Maafkan aku Chanyeolie. Aku merindukanmu. Aku mencintaimu."_

_"Aku berhasil Chanyeolie. Selamat ulang tahun."_

Chanyeol segera membuka kelopak matanya begitu kenangan itu benar menyesakan dadanya.Tidak, Chanyeol tidak akan semudah itu menyerah. Chanyeol akan mendapatkan cintanya kembali. Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan semuanya berakhir begitu saja.

Chanyeol menghapus air matanya ketika ponsel di saku celananya bergetar. Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar ketika nama manager perusahaannya tertera di sana. Perasaan Chanyeol di rundung gelisah dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hallo," Sapanya ketika sambungan panggilan itu terhubung.

**"Cha****nyeolssi, Kau harus kembali tiga hari lagi. Perusahaan disini membutuhkan bantuanmu. Perusahaan sudah mengirimkan pengganti untuk menggantikan tugasmu disana."**

"Baik." Jawabnya sebelum sambungan itu berakhir.

Chanyeol mengusak kasar rambutnya. Tiga hari adalah waktu yang singkat. Bagaimana caranya Chanyeol kembali meyakinkan hati Baekhyun dalam waktu sesingkat itu?

"ARGH" Teriaknya frustasi dengan bantingan ponsel pada dinding setelahnya.

-

Baekhyun sedang berkutat di dapur dengan ponsel yang dijepitnya menggunakan pipi dan bahu. Benar, Baekhyun memang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang melalui sambungan telepon.

"Bagaimana kabar ibu?" Tanya Baekhyun pada seseorang di sebrang sana yang ternyata ibunya. Nyonya Byun.

**"Ibu baik-baik saja, sayang. Ibu hanya terlalu merindukanmu. Bagaimana denganmu?" **tanya ibunya di sebrang sana.

"Aku baik, bu. Aku juga merindukan ibu. Tunggulah bebera hari lagi, aku akan kembali. hmm?" Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada manjanya.

**"Kau akan kembali?! Kenapa baru mengabari ibu? Tidak, kenapa mendadak sekali, nak?" **Ibunya disana terkejut mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada gunanya lagi aku disini, bu." Lirih Baekhyun.

**"Apa maksudmu, Baekhyunie? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" **Nada panik ibunya jelas terdengar di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Dadanya tiba-tiba berdenyut menyesakan. Baekhyun menyentuh dadanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

"Chanyeol, dia di Jepang saat ini. Dan kami sudah bertemu satu sama lain." Baekhyun menjawab dengan meremat dadanya yang semakin sesak.

**"Bagaimana mungkin? Lalu apa yang terjadi setelahnya, nak?"**

"Chanyeol menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa sakitku, bu. Karna itu aku menolak ketika dia memintaku untuk memulainya dari awal lagi." Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya di akhir kalimat.

Baekhyun dapat mendengar ibunya menghela nafa di sebrang sana. **"Kau hanya semakin menyakiti dirimu sendiri, sayang. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, sayang. Ibu tak sanggup melihatnya."**

"Maaf bu." Lirih Baekhyun.

**"Sst, jangan meminta maaf. Sekarang beristirahatlah. Kabari ibu jika sudah di bandara. Ibu akan menjemputmu."**

Sambungan telepon terputus setelah Baekhyun mengiyakan perkatakaan ibunya. Baekhyun merosot bersimpuh ketika kakinya tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya lagi. Sesak semakin merambati dadanya. Baekhyun menekuk kedua lututnya dan meraung sakit di sana.

Apa yang dikatakan ibunya memang benar. Semua keputusannya hanyalah semakin menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Karna kenyataannya Baekhyun sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya tidak tahu dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika sakit yang berdenyut memenuhi dadanya.

**bersambung..**

Mohon sarannya bila memang ada yang harus di perbaiki. Terimakasiih :3


	6. Chapter 4

Mohon maaf untuk typo yang bertebaran. Maaf juga untuk alur yang kecepetan.

**Selamat Membaca!**

-

Chanyeol tak berhenti memandang ponsel di genggamannya, menunggu kiranya sebuah pesan atau panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Namun lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya ketika tak didapatinya satupun pesan atau panggilan yang masuk sejak kemarin.

Di letakannya ponsel itu di atas ranjang sebelum memejamkan matanya dengan kening berkerut menahan perih hatinya. Lusa adalah kepulangannya menuju tanah air, dan setibanya disana, Chanyeol akan kembali di sibukan dengan pekerjaannya. Chanyeol memang berhasil menemukan Baekhyun, namun belum mampu meyakinkan kembali hati Baekhyun.

"Baek, tidakah kau membaca pesanku?" Lirihnya sedih.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi meremat dadanya yang sesak. Bayangan hari kemarin ketika dirinya mengikuti Baekhyun yang pergi dengan Sehun benar menyakiti hatinya. Bagaimana Baekhyun yang menerima begitu saja perlakuan lembut Sehun, bagaimana Baekhyun tersenyum manis kepada Sehun, pun bagaimana Chanyeol menyadari arti lain dari tatapan mata Sehun kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol melihatnya. Dan Chanyeol takut jika saja Baekhyun tersentuh dengan semua sikap manis Sehun padanya. Terlebih Chanyeol tak berani menampakan dirinya di hadapan Baekhyun, karna khawatir Baekhyun semakin membencinya.

Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkannya. Karna itu, Chanyeol bangkit mengambil kertas di laci meja untuk kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini Chanyeol berharap perasaannya mampu tersalurkan melalui pesan singkat yang di buatnya.

-

Baekhyun tengah mengemasi beberapa barang yang kiranya akan ia bawa kembali ke tempat kelahirannya beberapa hari lagi. Tepat saat selesai mengemas koper kedua, Bell apartemennya berbunyi. Baekhyun lalu bangkit dan melangkah untuk membukakan pintu.

Setelah pintu terbuka, lagi-lagi Baekhyun tak mendapati siapapun disana kecuali setangkai tulip putih yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya. Baekhyun mengambil bunga itu dan membawanya masuk.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang meletakan bunga ini di depan pintu? Tidak mungkin hanya orang iseng, bukan?" Monolog Baekhyun sembari memperhatikan bunga itu secara detil.

Dan perhatiannya terhenti pada gulungan kertas di tangkai bunga itu. Baekhyun ingat, bukankah di bunga-bunga sebelumnya terdapat gulungan kertas yang sama? Namun Baekhyun tidak sempat membukanya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Baekhyun membuka gulungan kertas itu dan mendapati sebuah tulisan tangan di dalamnya.

Baekhyun melepas gulungan itu dari tangkai tulip dan mulai membaca tulisannya.

**Maafkan aku, Baek. Aku merindukanmu, aku mencintaimu. Dan aku masih menunggumu.**

Baekhyun merasakan dentuman di dadanya setelah membaca kalimat singkat yang tertulis di kertas itu.

_"...Tapi, di samping itu, bunga tulip putih melambangkan kesenduan, kesedihan, dan penyesalan..." _

Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya ketika sekelebat ingatan masa lalu menghampiri kepalanya.

"Chan-yeolie, hiks hiks. Chanyeolie," Baekhyun memeluk kertas itu sebelum bangkit dan melangkah untuk mengambil tulip lain yang sempat ia buang ke tempat sampah.

**Maafkan aku, Baek. Aku merindukanmu, aku mencintaimu. Dan aku masih menunggumu.**

Itu adalah kalimat yang tertulis di gulungan kertas pada setangkai bunga tulip yang mulai layu kelopaknya. Baekhyun semakin tersedu ketika membacanya.

**Maafkan aku, Baek. Aku merindukanmu, aku mencintaimu. Dan aku masih menunggumu.**

Dan tulisan dengan kalimat yang sama kembali Baekhyun dapati di setangkai tulip yang lain. Baekhyun tak sanggup menahan raungannya lagi. Dirinya pun segera mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nomor Chanyeol di ponselnya. Dan Baekhyun langsung terjatuh begitu saja ketika dirinya ingat bahwa dirinya telah menghapus semua hal tentang Chanyeol di ponselnya.

Baekhyun meraung dengan nafas yang mulai tak beraturan. Tangannya memukul dadanya yang sesak. Seharusnya Baekhyun sadar dan tidak egois pada rasa sakitnya. Chanyeol memiliki alasan tersendiri perihal kenapa Chanyeol menyakitinya, Chanyeol hanya memiliki hati yang terlalu baik. Dan mengapa Jaenie melepaskan Chanyeol untuk mengejar dirinya bukanlah tanpa alasan. Baekhyun hanya bodoh untuk menerima semuanya.

"Chanyeolie, hiks Chanyeolie." Baekhyun buntu dan hanya mampu memanggil nama lelaki yang masih sangat di cintainya itu.

-

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa mengantarmu kembali ke Korea, Baek. Aku masih harus mengurus beberapa hal disini." Ujar Sehun menyesal.

Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum membalas ujaran Sehun. "Tak apa Sehuna. Aku baik-baik saja. Tak perlu khawatir, hmm."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ini sudah lebih dari satu tahun aku meninggalkan ibuku. Aku tak bisa lebih lama lagi meninggalkannya." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tolong jaga dirimu baik-baik Baek." Ujar Sehun sembali mengelus tangan Baekhyun di genggamannya.

Saat ini keduanya memang tengah makan malam bersama di restaurant dekat apartemen Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang meminta sekaligus mengatakan perihal kepulangannya ke Korea.

"Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku mengantarmu sampai bandara besok." Ujar Sehun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan ujaran Sehun. Mereka pun kembali menyantap hidangan makan malam mereka setelahnya.

-

Besok adalah hari kepulangannya menuju Korea. Chanyeol mungkin frustasi akan usahanya untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan Baekhyun kembali, namun bukan berarti Chanyeol menyerah.

Seperti saat ini. Chanyeol tengah berdiri di depan apartemen Baekhyun seperti hari sebelumnya di waktu yang sama. Setangkai tulip putih di genggamannya Chanyeol tatap dengan sendu. Dalam hati Chanyeol berdoa semoga usahanya membuahkan hasil. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dalam sebelum meletakan setangkai tulip itu di lantai depan pintu aparteman Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya hendak meninggalkan apartemen Baekhyun, sebelum langkahnya terhenti.

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya dengan nafas tercekat ketika mendapati Baekhyun berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Baek.." Ucapannya terpotong ketika Baekhyun menubrukan dirinya begitu saja hingga tubuhnya terdorong menabrak pintu di belakangnya

Chanyeol disana belum mampu mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi. Hingga bisikan lirih Baekhyun mampu membuat perasaannya membuncah bahagia. "Maaf,".

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun tidak kalah erat. Menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang sangat di rindukannya. Bahkan Chanyeol meneteskan air matanya karna tak mampu menahan gejolak bahagia di dadanya.

"maaf, Chanyeolie, maaf, hiks." Ucap Baekhyun berkali-kali dengan terisak.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan semakin menenggelamkan Baekhyun di pelukannya. "Sst, Tidak Baek, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf."

Bibir mereka tersenyum meski air mata kini membasahi wajah keduanya. Mereka masih bertahan pada posisinya dengan tubuh saling memeluk erat. Menyalurkan kebahagiaan dan kerinduan yang membuncah. Tanpa menyadari Sehun di ujung sana menagepalkan tangannya menahan perih menyaksikan mereka.

Sehun membalikan tubuhnya untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka. Sehun tersenyum miris dalam langkahnya. Sehun memang mencintai Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol yang juga mencintai Baekhyun. Lalu apalagi yang dapat dia perjuangkan selain mengorbankan perasaannya untuk melibat seseorang yang di cintainya bahagia?

-

Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Chanyeol dengan tangan melingkari pinggang lelaki jangkung itu. Chanyeol di sampingnya merangkul pundaknya sembari mengelus lembut pundak sempit itu. Sesekali kecupan sayang mendarat di pucuk kepalanya.

"Terimakasih karna telah memberiku kesempatan, Baekhyunie." Ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Terimakasih juga karna sudah meyakinkanku kembali, Chanyeolie."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan tadi di luar? kau tahu? aku sangat takut jika kau semakin membenciku saat itu juga." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Aku sengaja melakukannya, Chanyeolie. Aku tahu kau akan datang dengan setangkai tulip yang lain di waktu yang sama." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih Baekhyunie, terimakasih." Chanyeol berujar berkali-kali. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengeratkan kembali pelukannya.

"Baek, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol lalu mengecup sekilas keningnya karna merasa gemas.

"Aku akan kembali ke Korea besok. Pekerjaanku disini sudah selesai. Karna itu, Baekhyunie, maukah kau ikut kembali bersamaku?" Pinta Chanyeol penuh harap.

Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum membalas permintaan Chanyeol. "Aku memang berencana untuk kembali ke Korea, Chanyeolie. Aku bahkan sudah mengemasi semua barang-barangku."

"B-benarkah? Ini kebetulan atau bagaimana?" Chanyeol terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ini jalan Tuhan untuk menyatukan kita kembali." Jawab Baekhyun yang di hadiahi kecupan di pucuk kepalanya.

"Terimakasih, Tuhan. Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyunie. Sangat mencintaimu." Ujar Chanyeol sembari mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun berkali-kali

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Chanyeolie."

-

Keduanya kini telah sampai di bandara. Baekhyun baru saja selesai menghubungi seseorang ketika Baekhyun kembali menghampiri Chanyeol .

"Kau sudah mengatakannya pada Sehun?" Chanyeol bertanya sembari menerima uluran tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "hmm. Sehun mengucapkan selamat. Dan menitipkanku padamu." Baekhyun merona mengatakannya.

Chanyeol mengusak gemas rambut Baekhyun melihatnya. "Bagaimanapun aku harus berterimakasih pada Sehun karna telah menjagamu selama ini."

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol setelahnya. Kemudian mereka memasuki pesawat yang sebentar lagi membawanya menuju Korea.

-

Nyonya Byun berlari menuruni tangga ketika suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Dengan segera Nyonya Byun membuka pintu depan tersebut dan langsung membekap mulutnya tak percaya melihatnya.

Putranya, Baekhyun, berdiri di depannya dengan senyum manis mengembang di bibir tipisnya.

"Aku rindu ibu~" Baekhyun memeluk erat ibunya kemudian.

Nyonya Byun membalas pelukan putranya tak kalah erat. Saling menyalurkan kerinduan yang teramat. Nyonya Byun melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup pipi Baekhyun. Binar bahagia jelas terlihat di wajah cantiknya. Menatap rindu kepada Baekhyun yang tengah meneteskan airmatanya.

"Kenapa tidak menghubungi ibu, hmm?" Tanya Nyonya Byun.

Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum membalas pertanyaan Nyonya Byun. "Kejutan~"

Nyonya Byun menjawil gemas hidung putranya sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan ibu dan anak itu. "Bibi, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Nyonya Byun mengalihkan pandangannya pada suara tersebut dan terkejut setelahnya. "Chan-yeol, Oh Tuhan, kalian, jelaskan kepada ibu!" Nyonya Byun menatap penasaran kepada dua anak adam di depannya.

Chanyeol menghampiri Nyonya Byun dan memeluk lembut wanita paruh baya itu. Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menatap dengan tersenyum kepada Nyonya Byun.

"Terimakasih karna tidak melarangku untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan Baekhyun kembali, bibi. Aku berjanji akan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Aku berjanji akan menjaga Baekhyun seperti dulu lagi. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan apapun lagi. Tolong restui kami, bi." Ujar Chanyeol penuh keyakinan.

Nyonya Byun menangis terharu mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Tangannya meraih pipi Chanyeol dan mengusap lembut pipinya.

"Bibi hanya menginginkan bukti, Chanyeol. Buktikan bahwa kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan janjimu." Ujar Nyonya Byun.

Chanyeol kembali memeluk wanita paruh baya itu. Baekhyun sudah meneteskan airmata haru sedari tadi. Dirinya sangat bahagia saat ini. Baekhyun lalu menerima uluran tangan ibunya yang menyatukannya dengan tangan Chanyeol kemudian.

"Kalian adalah putra ibu. Kebahagian kalian adalah kebahagiaan ibu. Lebih bersikap dewasalah dalam mengambil keputusan mulai sekarang. Karna kesakitan kalian adalah kesakitan ibu." Ujar Nyonya Byun sembari menatap teduh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di depannya

Mereka lantas memeluk Nyonya Byun bersamaan. Berbagi kehangatan dan kebahagiaan.

**Bersambung..**

**-**

Satu atau dua Chapter lagi selesai. Habis itu aku mau fokusin nyelesein _Ice cream_ dan _Just Love Him_ yang memang Ceritanya bakal lumayan panjang. hehe

Terimakasih sudah membaca. Jangan lupa review, karna itu penyemangat buat aku.. :3


	7. Chapter 5 END

Ini Chapter terakhir, ngomong-ngomong.

**Warning : **Cerita ini memang rated T , tapi di chapter ini sedikit aku selipin adegan yang tidak pantas untuk pembaca di bawah usia 17 tahun. Maafkan aku.

Semoga sukak..

**Selamat membaca!**

-

_Dua minggu setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali bersama._

Keduanya kini tengah melangsungkan pernikahan, setelah seminggu yang lalu Chanyeol melamar Baekhyun.

"Saya bersedia." Ucap Baekhyun dengan pipi bersemu merah.

Setelah pembacaan peraturan berumah tangga oleh pendeta dan pemasangan cincin pernikahan, untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol dapat merasakan bibir Baekhyun, yang merupakan ciuman pertama bagi Baekhyun.

Bukan ciuman panas sebenarnya. Hanya sebuah kecupan lembut dengan sedikit lumatan manis yang Chanyeol berikan. Namun hal itu mampu menghantarkan Baekhyun pada debaran menyenangkan di dadanya, pun panas yang menjalari pipinya.

Baekhyun terengah begitu ciuman itu terlepas. Senyum penuh haru terpancar dari mereka yang datang. Ibu Baekhyun, Jaenie dan putranya, dan ada Sehun bersama pria mungil dalam gandengannya. Benar, pernikahan sederhana di gereja kecil dengan hanya mereka yang menghadiri.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Di sentuhnya dagu Baekhyun untuk menghadapkan wajahnya pada dirinya. Chanyeol lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun lembut sebelum mengatakan sebuah kalimat tulus dari hatinya. "Aku mencintaimu,"

Baekhyun balas tersenyum dan semakin memerah di buatnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeolie."

Baekhyun lalu memeluk erat tubuh tegap Chanyeol, di balas pelukan lembut dari Chanyeol. Tepuk tangan bahagia terdengar disana. Nyonya Byun bahkan tidak mampu menahan air mata saking bahagianya.

-

Niat awal Chanyeol adalah membawa Baekhyun ke kediamannya, sebelum tangis Nyonya Byun menggema karna tidak ingin berpisah dengan Baekhyun di gereja tadi. Karna itulah, untuk sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan tinggal di kediaman Byun. Tidak hanya mereka, Daehwan yang menangis dan tidak ingin di lepaskan dari gendongan Chanyeol membuat Jaeni terpaksa ikut menginap disana.

Jam menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam ketika Chanyeol memasuki kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sedang bercermin, terlonjak kaget dengan pipi merona. Baekhyun menunduk, tidak berani menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum dan melangkah membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam rengkuhannya. Mengusap lembut punggung sempit berbalut piama itu sebelum melepas rengkuhannya kemudian. Tidak benar terlepas sebenarnya, karna tangan mereka masih saling melingkar di pinggang masing-masing.

"Daehwan sudah tidur?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih. Sipitnya menatap Bulat Chanyeol dengan pipi yang setia merona.

"Hmm, Kita bisa bebas berduaan sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol sembari menyingkirkan poni di dahi Baekhyun.

Mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, Baekhyun memalu dan menundukan kepalanya. Chanyeol terkekeh sebelum menyentuh pipi Baekhyun untuk melihat wajah cantik itu.

"Hei, kenapa masih malu, hum? Kita adalah sepasang suami istri sekarang. Terlebih ini adalah malam pertama kita." Chanyeol berbisik menggoda di akhir kalimat.

Baekhyun lalu memeluk tubuh tegap Chanyeol, dan memukul pelan dada bidang itu. "Aku laki-laki jika kau lupa."

Chanyeol terkekeh dan memainkan pundak Baekhyun dengan jarinya. "Aku tahu, sayang. Tetapi, suami-suami terlihat aneh di dengar. Lagipula aku adalah dominant dan kau submissive. Sudah sepantasnya kau kupanggil sebagai istriku."

"Chanyeolie~" Baekhyun merengek malu mendengarnya.

Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya untuk memberi jarak dengan Baekhyun. Di tatapnya dalam iris sipit Baekhyun dengan memuja. "Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyunie. Hal paling bahagia dalam hidupku adalah bisa memilikimu sebagai pendampingku. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu sebaik mungkin."

Baekhyun terharu mendengarnya. Senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya sebelum membalas ucapan Chanyeol. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeolie. Terimakasih sudah kembali padaku."

Chanyeol mengusap lembut pipi berisi Baekhyun sebelum kemudian menghapus jarak dan memagut bibir Baekhyun dalam ciuman intensnya.

Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol. Kelopaknya terpejam dan mencoba membalas ciuman Chanyeol pada bibirnya.

"Ngghh," Baekhyun melenguh begitu Chanyeol menarik pinggangnya untuk semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, dan meremas sensual pinggulnya.

Baekhyun merinding merasakan gelenyar aneh yang menghampiri tubuhnya. Chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan menuntun Baekhyun menuju tempat tidur. Ciuman panas itu terlepas begitu Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas tempat tidur tersebut. Baekhyun terengah dengan wajah merah padam.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya, kemudian membawa bibirnya menuju rahang Baekhyun dan bermaksud menurunkan sesapannya pada leher sebelum suara ketukan pintu dan tangisan bayi menghentikan kegiatannya.

Chanyeol menggeram kesal diatas tubuh Baekhyun. Sedang Baekhyun hanya mengerjap melihatnya. Di usapnya pipi Chanyeol dengan senyuman manis di bibir merahnya. "Bukalah,"

Chanyeol lalu mengecup pipi Baekhyun sebelum bangkit dari atas tubuhnya. Chanyeol melangkah dan membuka pintu kamar untuk mendapati Jaeni yang meringis tak enak hati dengan Daehwan yang meronta di gendongannya.

"Yyah, y-yaah!" Daehwan menangis sesegukan, mengulurkan tangannya berharap Chanyeol segera meraihnya kedalam gendongan.

Chanyeol lantas meraih tubuh bayi itu kedalam dekapannya. "Putra ayah kenapa, hum?"

"Chanyeol, maaf. Daehwan terus menangis dan memanggilmu. Aku sudah berusaha membujuknya tapi dia tidak mau berhenti." Ujar Jaeni, sungguh tidak enak hati.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu. Daehwan akan tidur bersamaku malam ini."

"Ta-tapi.."

"Sst, sudah malam, Jaen. Kembalilah." Chanyeol memotong perkataan Jaeni.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan membawa Daehwan ke dalam kamar setelah Jaeni turun ke kamarnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dalam langkahnya mendekati Baekhyun. Daehwan memang sudah berhenti menangis, meski masih sesegukan.

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat wajah Chanyeol yang tertekuk. Baekhyun mengecup sekilas bibir tebal Chanyeol sebelum mengambil alih Daehwan dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang. Daehwan tidak menolak, bahkan bayi satu tahun itu langsung mengusakan tubuhnya ke pelukan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, sebelum turut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Daehwan yang membelakanginya.

Malam pertama mereka pun harus tertunda karna kehadiran Daehwan di tengah-tengah mereka.

-

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya dan tak mendapati Baekhyun di sampingnya. Hanya ada Daehwan yang masih tertidur dengan kaki menimpa dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum menatap bayi lelaki itu.

"Hei, Daehwanie. Kau tahu? Seharusnya semalam adalah malam terindah yang tidak akan pernah ayah lupakan jika saja Hwanie tidak datang mengganggu ayah." Gumam Chanyeol.

Di tekannya ujung hidung mungil Daehwan menggunakan telunjuknya. Chanyeol terkekeh begitu Daehwan berbalik memunggungi dirinya.

"Lain kali jangan seperti itu, hum. Bukankah Hwanie ingin segera memiliki adik bayi? Ayah akan mewujudkannya segera." Bisik Chanyeol di atas telinga Daehwan.

Chanyeol terkekeh menyadari sikap konyolnya, sebelum kemudian terhenti ketika telinganya mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

Malaikatnya, cintanya, pujaan hatinya, Baekhyunnya, tengah memasuki kamar dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya.

Nikmat Tuhan mana lagi yang harus Chanyeol ingkari begitu bangun tidur dirinya mendapati sosok indah nan sexy yang sialnya adalah 'istri'nya sendiri.

Baekhyun masih mengenakan piyama tidurnya. Rambutnya yang masih acak-acakan, di tambah senyuman manis yang terpatri di bibirnya, sungguh mempesona. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar ketika pandangannya turun menuju dada Baekhyun yang sedikit terlihat karna kancing piyama teratasnya terlepas.

Baekhyun yang ditatap selekat itu, tiba-tiba memanas dengan pipi merona. Dialihkan pandangannya sebelum berdehem dan mendudukan dirinya di pinggiran tempat tidur, berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi," Sapa Baekhyun sedikit gugup.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan meraih tengkuk Baekhyun sebelum mengecup sekilas bibir merah itu. "Pagi, sayang."

Baekhyun memalu mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba seperti itu. Wajahnya kini bak kepiting rebus mendapati perlakuan manis Chanyeol.

"Untukmu." Baekhyun menyodorkan secangkir kopi ke hadapan Chanyeol dengan kepala tertunduk.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengusak gemas pucuk kepala Baekhyun, sebelum meraih cangkir itu. "Terimakasih, sayang."

"Daehwanie belum bangun?" Tanya Baekhyun begitu pandangannya beralih ke arah bayi yang masih meringkuk.

"hum, Sepertinya dia sangat lelap setelah berhasil mengganggu malam ayah dan papanya." Ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi merona mendengarnya. Di pukulnya lengan Chanyeol kemudian. Chanyeol terkekeh sembari menangkap tangan Baekhyun untuk di kecupnya.

"Bagaimana dengan berjalan-jalan di pantai seusai sarapan nanti?" Usul Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian memeluk tubuh hangat Chanyeol. Chanyeol membalasnya, Mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun kemudian.

"Pergilah mandi, aku akan menyiapkan pakaianmu." Ujar Baekhyun sembari mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengecup pucuk hidung itu sebelum menjawab. "Mau mandi bersama?"

"CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun berteriak malu mendengar ajakan Chanyeol.

"Hiks, hueee, huee, yyah.. huee." Tangisan Daehwan terdengar setelahnya.

Sepertinya bayi itu terkejut dan terbangun mendengar teriakannya. Chanyeol tertawa sembari melenggang ke kamar mandi. Baekhyun mencebik melihat suaminya, sebelum beralih meraih Daehwan ke dekapannya.

"Ugh, Daehwanie maafkan papa, hum? Papa hanya kesal dengan ayahmu yang senang sekali menggoda papa." Baekhyun menepuk pelan punggung bayi itu.

Tidak lama Daehwan berhenti menangis dan menatap lugu wajah Baekhyun. Entah mengapa Baekhyun memalu mendapatinya. Kembali teringat dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Baekhyun pun kembali merengkuh Daehwan dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

"Daehwanie, apa yag harus papa lakukan?" Retoris Baekhyun dengan wajah merahnya.

-

Chanyeol belum kunjung keluar dari kamar mandi ketika Baekhyun kembali ke kamar setelah mengantar Daehwan kepada Jaeni. Baekhyun mengedikan bahunya dan menuju lemari untuk menyiapkan pakaian Chanyeol.

Cklek,

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Dan sungguh sial bagi Baekhyun karna setelahnya Baekhyun harus merasakan dadanya yang berdegup keras, dan wajahnya yang memanas. Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan handuk di pinggangnya sebagai penutup bagian privasinya. Lengannya yang kekar, dadanya yang bidang, dan perutnya yang terbentuk, membuat Baekhyun lantas mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajah merah padam.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya, kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluk dari belakang tubuh mungil itu. Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak sebelum kemudian menimpakan tangannya di atas lengan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol," Lirihnya.

"Baek, bisakah aku 'mendapatkannya' sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

Baekhyun merinding mendengarnya dan menelan ludahnya kasar kemudian, sebelum membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol. Di usapnya pipi Chanyeol sebelu mengecup sekilas bibir tebalnya. Baekhyun jelas tahu apa yang di maksud Chanyeol. Sebagai 'istri' yang baik, Baekhyun tentu tidak enak untuk menolaknya.

"Tidak untuk sekarang, Chanyeolie. Ibu dan Jaeni sudah menunggu kita untuk sarapan bersama." Ujar Baekhyun sembari tersenyum.

Chanyeol kecewa sebenarnya, namun dirinya tidak mampu menolak. Karna itu dirinya hanya tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan sedikit lumatan sebelum melepaskannya.

"Aku mengerti. Tunggu aku dibawah dan siapkan sarapanku, hum. Aku akan segera turun setelah selesai berpakaian." Ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan meninggalkan Chanyeol di kamarnya setelah mengecup dagu Chanyeol sekilas.

-

Debur ombak yang menabrak karang menemani langkah kaki Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tidak beralas. Mereka berjalan di pesisir pantai dibawah langit senja. Lengan Baekhyun yang melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang merangkul pundaknya, terlihat sangat manis dengan senyum yang setia menghiasi bibir mereka. Binar kebahagiaan jelas terpancar dari keduanya.

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk di bangku taman ujung pantai. Baekhyun masih setia memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dengan kepala menyender di dada suaminya itu. Begitupun Chanyeol yang setia merangkul pundak Baekhyun dengan sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala itu.

"Aku sangat bahagia saat ini, Sayang." Ujar Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku pun begitu, Chan."

"Satu tahun yang lalu, aku menangis meraung di sini dengan sebuah buku yang kau tinggalkan. Aku sangat menyesal kala itu. Aku kira, aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Tapi Tuhan begitu baik dengan menunjukan keberadaanmu dan membuamu kembali padaku."

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap sendu ke arah Chanyeol. "Maafkan aku,"

Chanyeol menggeleng dan mengecup kening Baekhyun. "Tidak, sayang. Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Aku begitu bodoh, begitu ceroboh dalam mengambil keputusan hingga membuat cintaku terluka."

"Tapi itu sudah berlalu. Kita jadikan itu sebagai pelajaran, supaya kita lebih dewasa dan lebih bijak dalam mengambil keputusan kedepannya." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeolie. Terimakasih sudah meyakinkan hatiku, mengembalikan kepercayaanku. Aku mencintaimu."

"Hati tidak akan pernah salah untuk bersinggah. Karna hanya aku tempatmu kembali, Baek. Aku mencintaimu, selalu mencintaimu."

Mereka saling berpandangan sebelum kemudian saling menghapus jarak dan larut dalam ciuman manis sarat akan cinta dan kasih sayang, di temani matahari yang mulai terbenam di laut sana.

Setelah semua yang terjadi, Chanyeol berjanji akan menjaga malaikat hatinya ini. Chanyeol tidak akan menyia-nyiakan lelaki istimewa ini lagi. Dan sampai akhir pun Chanyeol sangat dan selalu mencintai lelaki mungil ini. Sangat mencintai Baekhyun.

**Sekian...**

-

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mendukung cerita ini. Akhirnya aku bisa nyelesein cerita ini yaah. Mohon maaf untuk kekurangannya, typo, bahasa, dan dalam bentuk apapun itu.

Maaf juga kalo ceritanya kurang greget, atau kurang nyambung. Mohon koreksinya.

Sekali lagi terimakasiiih :3

silahkan mampir di cerita aku yang lain :)


End file.
